respawnablesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dual Stake Launcher
(From the Ultimate Events' Top Weapons Pack) |Damage? = 4 |Range? = 3 |Accuracy? = 2 |Agility? = 2 |Clip Size? = 8 stakes |Firing Type? = Single Shot |Type of Gun? = Skill reducing projectile launching weapon|currency = Paid}} Screenshot 2014-10-18-17-28-43.png IMG 3421.png IMG 4291.PNG|The Dual Stake Launchers with Warlock Bundle. DualSL.jpg|Firing The Dual Stake Launcher ReloadDSL.jpg|Reloading The Dual Stake Launcher The Dual Stake Launcher is a weapon introduced in the Respawnables during the Halloween 2014 Update. It can only be obtained through the last of 18 tiers of the Monster Mash or by buying the Halloween Weapon Collection during the Halloween Haunt of 2015. The Dual Stake Launcher is basically two Stake Launchers in one just with double the amount of stakes, double the fire rate and higher agility than the normal Stake Launcher. Its projectile slows down targets when hit. Strategy Having twice the ammo capacity and fire rate of the Stake Launcher, the Dual Stake Launchers is capable of killing enemies faster than its single counterpart. When a player is shot and slowed, you will get an easy kill after another volley of stakes. Even though it is better than its single counterpart, its projectiles it shoots has a slow travelling speed. Engaging in close combat is advised since its projectile's speed combined with the weapon's accuracy makes it less likely for you to hit players at medium or long ranged, especially moving targets. You can easily kill players if they are moving forward towards you (especially shotgun users) since the projectiles would slow them down instead. It slows down the opponent for an average time of four seconds giving you the option of either running away from your opponent or to finish him off. Weapon Analysis Advantages *The Dual Stake Launcher's projectile slow down players. *Players can move fairly fast while equipping this weapon. *It has a long effective range, capable of getting kills from a distance. *Twice the fire rate and rounds of the Stake Launcher . *Stat-wise, the Dual Stake Launcher outclasses the Stake Launcher by its fire rate, agility and ammo capacity. * Players can easily counter short range weapons like Shotguns. Disadvantages *The Dual Stake Launcher's projectiles are slow, so fast players can dodge them from medium or long range. *Horrible accuracy. *Impossible to obtain after the event ends. * Deals less damage at long range *Despite being able to slow down opponent, this doesn't stop them from shooting at you. Especially dangerous (still) for opponent(s) whom are using Close-Quarters Weapons. Video Trivia *The Dual Stake Launcher is the first dual weapon to slow down players. *It is also the first dual weapon to have an agility of 2 bars (moderate). * When you fire the Dual Stake Launcher, the stakes in the clips don't disappear. This was also applied to the Stake Launcher . * This weapon was very popular during Hand Grenade Fest 2. Players used to slow down enemy with stakes then throw grenade for easy grenade kill. * In reality, spinning the Dual Stake Launchers or similar weapons will not reload the weapon. * It reloads by throwing it in midair, making the pair of weapons flip once and fall back at the player's hands. * When you look at the floor and reload the weapon, the launchers will not fall off. * This weapon has the same stats as both the Siege Cannon and the Thumper. * Along with the Dual Rookie Machine Gun, the Dual Revolvers, and Dual Freedom Revolver; this weapon has a single-weapon variant See also * Stake Launcher * Halloween Weapon Collection Category:Weapons Category:Event Weapons Category:Dual Weapons Category:Handguns Category:Skill-Reducing Weapons